Their Reward
by im-a-yogi
Summary: [Pre Season 6] Karen Hayes returns to CTU and Bill Buchanan still owes her breakfast.


**Their Reward**

* * *

Karen Hayes showed her ID to the guard and waited for the buzz that told her the door was open. It felt strange to be back and walking down the hall further into the building she felt slightly nervous.

It was almost two months ago she had barged in here prepared to take over. It had turned out to be quite an overwhelming experience to say the least. Thinking back on what must be considered the most eventful night of her life she couldn't suppress a sense of pride. What they had accomplished here…

She had come out of it stronger, more determined and with a newfound political ambition. Things were going to be set straight again.

Recognising some faces she nodded hello. She looked around on the floor and glancing up at the director's office she was disappointed she couldn't see Bill Buchanan. But there was that little part of her that was relieved as well.

Two months… She couldn't believe how fast they had gone by.

She had been back at Homeland the next day making sure the VP understood that CTU in LA did not need another agency monitoring them and that it in fact only would be costly and redundant. A closer working relationship between the different agencies was a necessity to speed up Intel exchange in the future but there was no need for CTU to disappear into Homeland Security. Terrorists must in the future be made aware of that taking out one agency wouldn't stop or even slow down the tracking of threats to national security.

Gardner had liked her suggestions for a greater sharing of critical infrastructure between the agencies and ordered her to work out a formal proposal. She spent busy weeks trying to get it together as well as doing her job at Homeland – without Miles there were a lot of things she couldn't delegate anymore and as frustrating as that was it was with great satisfaction she watched him come in and clear out his office.

Logan's impeachment – or the avoidance of it – had her flying back and forth to Washington three times and she found herself chased by reporters, as the country was trying to figure out exactly what had happened. She hadn't taken any time off yet. Instead she worked harder than ever making sure she used the publicity as best she could. She knew it would be beneficial to her career.

She had talked to Bill several times in the last couple of months but they had kept it strictly professional and had never talked about _them _or where they stood. She liked to think they had a silent agreement not to discuss it until they had time to sit down face to face.

Bill was facing a workload even bigger than hers. He had to rebuild his entire organisation. He had lost so many of his staff that day. She had given him the official operative power as soon as she was able to. She had no desire to run CTU – they already had a leader.

She didn't think seeing him again would feel awkward but she couldn't help worrying a little anyway. Their goodbyes that morning had been so rushed: Both of them talking on the phone, him getting dressed in a hurry and eggs getting burnt on the stove.

Chloe O'Brien came up beside her.

"Any news on Jack? Is he alive? Do we know where he is?" She attacked her with question after question until Karen finally raised her hands in the air defensively.

"Chloe, please… We are all concerned about Agent Bauer. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything. Now just tell me where I can find Bill Buchanan."

Chloe motioned towards the interrogation rooms. "He's interrogation room 4 but he told me to ask you to wait in his office", she grouched.

Karen nodded. "I'll be up there."

Chloe was still blocking her way and Karen felt sympathy with her and her voice softened. "We are going to find him… OK?"

Chloe frowned but then she nodded. She still didn't seem willing to let Karen go but realised the conversation was over and stepped aside. Karen wasn't going to give her any further information.

Karen walked up the stairs. She had resided here too during her brief takeover and the room looked exactly like it had then.

She was glad Bill was reinstated – Division had reviewed her report and agreed with all her assessments. CTU was best run by Bill Buchanan.

She looked down on the floor and saw him coming in from the corridor. She felt excited – and a little anxious. Just like she had last time she had been here. She had been unprepared for feeling so attracted to him although she must admit the attraction in itself wasn't that new. But the intensity was. She had always been attracted to intellectual men – she had married a professor after all – but that day she found out that Bill was also a very hands-on kind of guy.

_Very_ hands-on, a little voice in her head teased, and just as Bill looked up at her she found herself blushing. Blushing! What on earth was wrong with her?

He was smiling and walked fast across the floor now and she relaxed a little.

His smile was warm when he reached the top of the stairs where she was awaiting him. She reached out her hand. A handshake seemed… normal – even thought they were past being formal. He took her hand, held it firm and placed his other hand on her arm.

He led her into the office, still holding her arm, and closed the door.

"Karen" he said. And then he looked down on the floor. She retreated to the other side of his desk and folded her arms across her chest because she suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands.

"It's good to see you again", he finally said. "I hope you're not planning to take over CTU this time? Not that you didn't do a great job last time…"

She smiled. "_We_ did a great job. I couldn't have done any of it without you…"

He nodded. "We were a good team"

For a second she felt a burning desire to relieve that day in all its craziness – working side by side with him. She wanted to be on his team now.

"How are things going here", she asked.

He sighed. "There have been too many funerals…" He looked tired.

"I have some news… it's not good – but not bad either…" She paused. "We have confirmation that Jack Bauer was apprehended by the Chinese government."

Bill nodded. "Like we suspected…"

"Yeah, but it is not official – nor will it be – so I have to ask you to keep this confidential for now."

He nodded again. "Of course"

"At least we know where he is but vice pres… _President_ Gardner", she corrected herself, "haven't made any attempts as to discussing it on a diplomatic level yet. I'm afraid that Jack Bauer isn't on top of the list of his priorities right now…"

"He should be", Bill said dryly and it was her turn to nod.

"That may be true but…" she shrugged. "Everything is upside down… and Gardner wasn't really ready for this, I'm afraid."

"I don't think anyone was…"

"No…"

"I've gotten indications they might want me in Washington a lot in the future..." She continued after a moment's silence. "Homeland is changing its organisation again and I'm leading part of the project. I'm still going to be based here in LA but…"

"That's good news though, Karen, isn't it? A promotion?"

"Yeah…" She fell silent. There was a "but" hanging in the air. She didn't really understand it herself. She wasn't seriously thinking about turning down a promotion, something she had worked 20 years for, to stay in LA because of a… fling? Crush? What was it anyway – what could she call it? One night stand? She would have liked it to be something more but at the moment she guessed that's what it was – a one night stand.

He was looking at her and she suddenly felt the electricity in the air. My god, she thought, had it really been so long ago a man had looked at her like Bill looked at her now? How could it affect her so much?

There was a knock and the door opened. "Mr Buchanan…" Chloe started.

"What is it, Chloe? Can it wait?" Bill sounded irritated and Chloe looked at him then at Karen before turning her gaze back to Bill.

Karen suspected she could feel the tension in the room because she actually backed out. "I'll be back in 10" she said and closed the door behind her.

Karen cleared her voice. "Look Bill, we slept together… It was… impulsive and reckless on my part…"

He was smiling and she couldn't help smiling too. "But considering the turmoil of that night I…"

"We can blame it on the events if you want", he said. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't regret it – not one bit!

"Me neither…" She answered quickly.

"How long are you staying in LA?" he asked.

"Only a couple of days…"

"I'd really like to take you out to dinner"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He nodded. "Tonight?"

"I can't…" She wanted to joke about rain checks but felt too guilty to try and be funny. Nervously she clasped her hands in front of her. Her fingers tracing the ring on her left hand, reminding her that there were more people involved in this.

She saw the disappointment in his eyes – the disappointment that didn't come from her saying no per se but from guessing the reason and she continued: "If I'm going to be spending a lot of time in Washington I…"

"It's ok, you don't have to…" he started "it's none of my business" He placed his hand on his hip and turned away, looking down onto the floor.

"Bill" she said and he looked a little surprised over the sharpness in her voice.

"I'm sorry", she added, hoping he really understood how sorry she was. She would sort everything out.

He nodded.

She knew Bill was interested and that he would let her take her time. He would wait for her to take the next step. And rightly so – she was the one committed to someone else. She was the one who was married.

"I got to get back to Homeland", she said, "but I will get back to you about that dinner."

His phone started ringing and he looked at her apologetically.

She nodded to him to get it and started walking towards the door.

------

Walking out of CTU she smilingly remembered walking out that morning and she still couldn't believe how forward she had been. And by the way - he still owed her breakfast.

------------

What had made her call Division and insist on that the briefing had to be at a later time? She had told them she was exhausted and needed to get the report ready, but she had been lying. She was exhausted of course but the report was already finished. And as well as feeling exhausted she felt exhilarated at the same time. She felt so aware of how easy life could end and how much time was wasted… She hadn't felt like this for years – not since she was an agent on the field.

She saw him walking towards his car and she called out for him. Rain check? Did it count as a rain check when only 5 minutes had passed?

He turned around and looked surprised. "You're still here? Wasn't someone from Division supposed to pick you up?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I called them and told them it wasn't necessary... and that briefing has to be later - tonight at the earliest." She smiled and felt a little nervous. Would his offer for breakfast still stand?

She watched his face light up in a boyish grin and then he looked down, almost shyly before asking. "So? Are you hungry?"

It was a spur of the moment decision. This was not like anything she'd done before but she knew what she wanted and she couldn't think of a reason not to do this.

Bill opened the car door for her and as she passed him she calmly said "Take me to your place, Bill..." before sliding into the passenger seat.

She watched him stand frozen for a moment, still holding the door, before slamming it shut and walking around and getting in.

She watched his hands on the steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot. She liked his hands.

He didn't look at her. He watched the road as he made the turn and in a casual voice asked her. "You sure?"

Watching him drive made her calm. He always seemed to know what to do and his calm and confidence seemed even more appealing after this night and early morning.

She made certain any hesitation on her part wasn't evident in her voice. "I'm sure, Bill..."

He nodded and she could see the smile before he turned his head.

Reaching his place they hardly looked at each other. He walked ahead of her and unlocked the door. He held it open for her and she stepped inside.

His house was a mess. They had searched his place looking for Chloe that night. She tried to apologize again but he shook his head.

"Want some coffee – or something else?" he asked her when she turned towards him in the living room. She shook her head and took off her coat. She dropped her briefcase on the couch and smiled.

There was no doubt what she really had suggested to him but still it hadn't been voiced yet – and she didn't know if she should wait for him to make the first move now.

"So", he said finally after the silence had grown uncomfortable, "here we are…"

He stepped closer and it was so easy to just lean forward and rest her head on his shoulder. His embrace was warm and safe and his hands caressed her back.

_Consider this our reward_, she thought to herself. _We did in fact save the day…_

She didn't remember getting to his bedroom or taking her clothes off but she remembered running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feeling – so different from her husband's. She felt intoxicated. She blamed the sleepless night and too much stress and adrenaline…

Bill Buchanan was moving on top of her and she mumbled to him to be careful, to slow down, but the next second she told him the exact opposite. Harder… more… faster…

When she came she started laughing. The tension in her body – built up during the night and from anticipation of this – disappeared and left her relaxed and rejuvenated, feeling like a new woman.

Bill was still moving inside her and she met his movements, letting her hands wander over his back, down to his ass and back up to his shoulders. She held on to him tightly as he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh god, Karen" he mumbled into the pillow. She smiled and let him stay just like he was, again running her fingers through this hair.

------

"This beats breakfast..." Karen moved a little to get comfortable and watched as Bill turned towards her with a grin.

"Well, breakfast is included..."

She smiled back and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you changed your mind" he said and shifted on the bed so he was on his side, his head resting in his hand.

He had a mischievous smile that she found very attractive. Actually, she found all of him very attractive, she mused, and moved a hand up to his chest, brushing against the soft hairs with the back of her hand. It was nice to see him so relaxed. And it was nice to feel so relaxed.

"Me too", she said simply. How long had she known him professionally? 3 years? 4? He had always been a man she admired. Even though she was married she had liked toying with the idea of pursuing him. She had always suspected that he had been attracted to her as well.

Bill hadn't asked about Tim yet. So he knew... or didn't he care? She liked to think it was the first even though knowing what others must think was unpleasant. But Bill being up to date with gossip was better than thinking he made a habit of sleeping with married women.

She surely hadn't made a habit of cheating on her husband.

Tim and she had... problems and it wasn't exactly a secret anymore. Most of the problems stemmed from Tim's inability to keep his dick in his pants but she had to admit they had started growing apart before he started sleeping with his students.

Being married for 15 years they had both changed so much – even though they both had been over 30 when they met. The passion certainly was gone which made this thing with Bill Buchanan so… unexpected. Karen sighed and closed her eyes. This is what it should be like. The butterflies in the stomach, the warm feeling when he looked at her, the desire, the pleasure…

This was something she hadn't felt since Tim and she were dating.

She opened her eyes again and moved her hand up to Bill's neck, pulling him down and smiling in anticipation as his mouth came closer. He was grinning again and she couldn't help thinking they were both acting like teenagers.

Deliberately slow he moved over her, pushing her down.

_Yes, this was exactly how it was supposed to be._ She had to suppress a giggle as he moved down her body, afraid he would misunderstand the reason for her giddiness.

_Exactly like this…_

If he was surprised by her sudden urgency he didn't show it. She wondered for a moment what he might have expected her to be like as she pulled him up, wrapping her legs around him.

"I usually don't… act like this"

He grinned. "After the last 24 hours I think we're entitled to be a little crazy."

She moved her hand up and caressed his back. "You're right."

She was glad he was so relaxed about this and she wished she could stay in his bed for the rest of the day but there was so much work to be done. She was pretty sure she'd have to fly to Washington in the next few days. She sighed and Bill leaned in.

"Let's not discuss anything now, Karen. We can talk when everything has calmed down. How about if I make us some breakfast instead - I said it was included..."

He started to sit up but she put her arm on his, stopping him for a moment. "Thanks, Bill... for everything"

"No, Karen... Thank _you_..." He smiled and flung his legs over the side of the bed. She watched his back as he leaned forward picking up his boxers and couldn't help looking at his ass appreciatively when he stood up to put them on. She smiled to herself. She was acting silly but she was pretty pleased with how things had turned out.

She fell back against the pillows and stayed like that while Bill threw on a t-shirt and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She looked at the alarm clock - it was almost 10. She was exhausted and hungry. She would eat breakfast and then leave to let Bill get some sleep. His workday had been considerably longer than hers - and in the next few weeks he would have to rebuild his entire organisation.

She sat up and got her underwear. She could smell coffee and put on her, now wrinkled, white blouse and slacks. She found enough of her hair pins to be able to put her hair back up.

Throwing the jacket over her arm she made her way downstairs and on her way to the kitchen she picked up her briefcase in the living room. Coming into the kitchen she took out her cell phone and threw the jacket over the back of one of the chairs.

"I thought you might stay..." he said.

"No, no" She shook her head as she turned the phone on. "You need to get some rest, Bill..." She smiled to show him everything was OK, that this was only out of consideration for him, and he smiled back and nodded.

"The coffee is ready... and so are the eggs in a minute... just take a seat..."

3 messages from CTU. 2 from her husband. 3 from Division and 2 from Homeland… She listened to the first one from CTU and then looked up at Bill filling her mug.

"Bill, I think you need to check your messages…"

The next minute she was on the phone, watching Bill, also on the phone, as he started pacing the floor, hand resting on his hip, asking questions and not seeming very pleased with the answers.

The eggs were forgotten and she quickly moved the pan to another top before they started to burn.

She was put on hold and abruptly hung up.

"I'm gonna go..." she mouthed to him and smiled.

He nodded and she turned to the door, dialling to get a cab.

"Karen…" He was covering the speaker on the phone, smiling apologetically_. Like he has anything to apologize for._

She smiled back. "I'll call you."

His smile widened as he nodded again but as she turned away his face became serious, his steel blue eyes focused on the task at hand.

A new crisis and they needed him again.

------

In the cab over to her apartment she couldn't stop smiling. She felt guilty. The country was falling apart, people – innocent people – had died and the brave agent who had saved them all had suddenly gone missing and here she was… happy! She knew she had the right to be – they had done tremendous work last night but still – she felt guilty.

She'd try and get some sleep, put the finishing touch to the report and then go in for the debriefing at Division.

And then? Well, for starters there were things at home she needed to take care of now.

------------


End file.
